Undead Promises
by alex.rain09
Summary: this story is about a waitress falling in love with a regular costumer who happened to be one of the Undead. Will this two unlikely couple survive the consequences of their love?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**_

* * *

__Darkness. _**  
**_  
Shadows. _**  
_  
Everywhere she looked, she saw darkness, and those creepy shadows following her. _  
_  
She tried to scream, but failed. Frightened, she ran as far as her legs could take her. _  
_  
But those shadows seem to keep up with her, mocking her. _  
_  
She ran and ran and ran closing her eyes to calm herself." It's all a dream, wake up now," she muttered but she wasn't at least consoled. _  
_  
She shut her eyes tighter as she ran faster, not looking at the way and not caring. _  
_  
She felt something beside her. When she opened her eyes and looks, she saw a living human. _  
_  
No, it's more like dead but it's moving, running with her. _  
_  
A voice then echoed in her mind, UNDEAD. _  
_  
Yes, that's what it is the Undead, or the Zombies._  
_  
" They aren't like this, no they look like humans," she told herself. _  
_  
She ran faster, afraid of being caught by that unsightly being catching up on her._  
_  
Then she saw a light. She ran to it."Almost there, almost." _  
_  
But before she had the chance to reach it, the entity behind her pulled her back, and now she's tumbling down the, inside a tunnel of shadows she knew she would never go out………_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Miku gazed at the classy restaurant before her. _The Cove, hmmmm seems nice. Maybe I ought to try this place sometime, _she said to herself. Clutching her application forms and requirements, she took a deep breath and entered the establishment.

"Good Morning," she greeted the maître d'.

"Good Morning, Miss, what can I do for you?" he replied.

"Uhm, I just wanna ask if you have any job openings as of this moment?" she asked shakily, _Gosh, I'll never get used to this place, _she thought.

The maître d' smiled and said, "Actually, yes. We're looking for an additional waitress since last week and no one has come up yet. Do you want to apply?"

_ Wonders of wonders! This is my chance! _"Yes sir. Where can I apply?" she answered hoping her voice didn't betray how glad she is.

"Follow me."

* * *

He led her at the back of the restaurant where a small office was located. When they reached the door, he knocked three times and entered. "Sir? Someone wants to apply for the job."

"Let her in." A voice as soothing as a running river answered.

Miku looked around and saw a very handsome man dressed in a tuxedo. Handsome is not the right word, more like GORGEOUS. With expressive deep brown eyes, sensual lips, aquiline nose and lean muscular body, he's a total hunk. She was still staring at him in awe when he cleared his throat.

"Are you through, Miss….?"

Miku blushed. "Miku, Hatsune Miku." She looked down to hide her embarrassment.

The Gorgeous Hunk slash Boss smiled at her and said, "Miku, such a pretty name." And then to the maître d', "You can go out now. I'll take care of our pretty applicant and make sure no harms her." He looked at him meaningfully and nodded.

"So, Miku, tell me about yourself." Gorgeous Hunk slash Boss said after a few minutes of silence. "By the way, I'm Kagamine Len but you can call me Len." He flashed his most charming smile.

_ Maybe he's thinking I'm going to give my virginity to him, conceited pig. _Miku thought. Yes, she admits that he is by far the most handsome and gorgeous hunk she had ever seen in her entire life but there is this negative feeling he exudes. _Better be polite, I need this job._

She sighed. "I'm Hatsune Miku, 17 years old. I was born on the 29th of April on the year 1993. I currently live on Fukata St. with my parents. I'm already in my junior year and am the captain of our school's swimming team. My hobbies are swimmi------"

Len laughed. "Wait, I'm not asking for your autobiography. I think it's all here your resume. I want to know you more." He leaned closer to her. "Personally." He smiled sexily to her, or so he thought is sexy. Miku finds it annoying anyway.

"Sir, if I were to work here, I want to have a platonic relationship with my co-workers, be it lower or higher than me." She replied seriously.

Len held his hands up, as if defeated and said, "Well Miss Hatsune, you won." He stood up and extended his hand to her. "Welcome to The Cove," he said, smiling warmly.

She stood up, dumbfounded, and shook his hand. "Thank you, Sir". Miku looked at him and smiled a real genuine toothy smile.

* * *

For the next few days, Miku worked efficiently as a waitress at The Cove. Everyone at The Cove isn't as snob as she though they were. There's the cheerful twins, Kiyoko and Miyoko, the maître d', whom she met first, Reiki, the chefs, Makoto, Kenji, Ayako, Michiko and Daisuke, the utility in-charge, Itachi and Katashi, and the other waitresses, Kagami and Yuki. They were all close, treating each other like family.

One day, while serving a local politician, a guy entered the establishment. He looked so hot she thought she's going to melt. She quickly gave the order to Ayako then rushed to the guy.

"Sir, may I take your order?"she said and smiled her sweetest smile.

The guy stared at her for a moment and then said, "I want a Bloody Mess, and your best wine."

_ Bloody Mess, so he's a rich kid._ She thought. "Coming right up Sir," she smiled again and hurried back to the kitchen.

Back in the kitchen, she asked Miyoko about the hot guy she saw.

"Hey Miyoko, who's that guy sitting in table 02?" She asked. "Where?" Her eyes darted across the room. "Oooooh, that's Shion Kaito. He's the son of Shion Jiro, the wealthiest man here in Yamagato. He's so cute right?" she replied dreamily.

She said nothing.

"But beware; he is as moody as the weather. Once you piss him off, you better watch out." She added.

_I don't care, I still love him._ I thought but instead joked aloud, "I better stay away from him, he looks dangerous," We laughed.

I stared at him again and my mind drifted off to those dreams that will never come true.

"MIKU! Table 02!" Kenji shouted, bringing her back from her sighed and pushed the cart to his table.

Trying hard to impress Kaito, she hurried off and walked as sexy as she could. When she reached his table, she smiled sweetly while serving him his wine. As carefully as she could she poured the wine into his glass but unluckily, the heels of her shoes caught the table cloth and she tripped over it, causing the wine to spill on Kaito.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!" she apologized.

"Shoot! Be careful will you?" He said angrily, and added, "I'm gonna sue you for this!"

She felt enraged. "I said I'm sorry already, you chauvinistic boar!"

With that statement, she saw fire in his eyes. He raised his hand as though to slap her and she closed her eyes, expecting him to hit her at any moment but the expected hit never came. Instead, when she opened her eyes, she saw Len talking to Kaito. The latter seemed calm already but Len obviously is holding his anger inside. _Gosh, what did I do? _Miku thought.

******************

My first fanfic ever. :D I'm sorry if its lame. Im just not that good in grammar. hahahaha. anyway, please comment and rate! and subscribe too, if you want :)


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**POV: Miku**

"Miku, Boss Kagamine wants you to go to his office now." Reiki told me in the middle of my work. "He seems angry, good luck." He smiled at me then left.

"It seems you have inspired Reiki, Miku," Michiko teased. "Before you came, all he did was work and work, he barely even smiles. But now, look at him, he looks so happy and fulfilled. He's like a whole new different person and I always catch him staring at you. I will not be surprised if ever he starts to court you a few days from now."

_ EHHHHHHHH??!  
_

"Cat got your tongue?" She laughed. "Better proceed to the Boss's office now or you'll be dead." Michiko turned around and went back to work.

* * *

On my way to Len's office (he wants me to call him Len though I still haven't got the guts to say it in fron of him), I saw Kaito outside the establishment, inside a black BMW. Someone was beside her, a beautiful sexy woman who was wearing a red, clingy minidress.

_She looks like a prostitute, huh! Is she his girlfriend? Gosh, such poor taste! I'm way more beautiful than that shrimp!  
_

I was shocked by my reaction, _am I jealous?_ I thought. _This is insane. _I stared at them hard, and almost forgot about Len.

"Jealous?" A voice spoke behind me.

Startled, I looked around and saw Len smiling at me yet his eyes showed nothing but anger and… jealousy?

_Oh gosh, I think I better see a shrink ._I sighed and said, "Why would I be? He's just some arrogant man who knows nothing but spend his father's money and attend to his flings."

He said nothing. Instead he stared at me.

"Sir? Do I have something in my face?" I asked, feeling self-conscious. Who wouldn't when the most handsome man was staring at her as though he wants to eat her for dinner?

Len grinned. "There nothing wrong with our face, it's actually perfect." He reached out and touched my face.

Instead of feeling tingly inside, I felt disgusted, as though a toad had just kissed me. I pulled back and looked at him. "Sir, I thought we're going to talk?" I said, unsmiling.

He laughed. "Well Miku, don't you find me attractive?"He reached for me and touched the buttons of my uniform.

Because his office was located at the back of the restaurant, the alley was deserted. Aside from the BMW where Kaito and that shrimp were, there was no one around, no one to ask for help. "Sir, please no. Please." I pleaded. I closed my eyes, knowing I have no choice but to give in.

When he was about to kiss me, a hand came smashing Len's almost perfect face. I opened my eyes and saw Kaito hitting Len with fury in his eyes.

"Stop it Len! Leave her alone!" Kaito yelled at him.

"I was just protecting her! The Elders told me to!" Len replied.

_Protecting me??? From what???_

Kaito froze. He seemed to weigh the truth in Len's words and then stood up, turned around and looked at me. I touched my hair unconsciously. _Why do they have to stare? AAAARGH! It wouldn't be that difficult if they weren't that gorgeous! _I screamed inside my head.

Len got up and smiled at me. "I'm sorry if I scared you Miku. It's just that the Elders wanted to protect you and I was assigned to do it."

"Protect me from what?" I asked, confused.

"From harm. From the werewolves." He replied, touching his bruised cheek.

"Werewolves?! Nice try." I tried to laugh.

They said nothing. They just stared at me like I was some kind of freak.

"Are you serious? They don't exist, just like Vampires, Zombies, Fairytales and stuff. Unless you're loony tunes." I smiled uncertainly, hoping they would smile back assuring me they're just joking.

But lo, they continued to stare at me, and after a few minutes of silence, Kaito mumbled, "We're serious."

"AND," Len added, "Vampires exist, so as Zombies. But we are not called that filthy name. In our world, we are called the Undead." He grinned.

"So, so… so, you are Zombies? You eat people?" I took a step backward, in case something happens.

"We do. But we are already civilized. We don't go around prowling at people and tearing off their flesh, though we used to do it," Len laughed when he saw the fear in my eyes. "We order meat, from, uhm, morgues and funeral homes just to satisfy our hunger for human flesh but mainly we eat human food. Pork, beef, chicken meat, we love them."

I looked at Kaito, who was silent for some time, then back to Len, "So how many are you now?"

"You mean our population? Well, because of cross-mating with humans, we grew from a hundred to millions, scattered around the world most of which came from a privileged clan or from the elite circle. Oh, by the way, do you know why Bloody Mess is famous among the wealthy?" He asked.

"Because it's made of human flesh." I answered with a sigh.

"Right on! You're not as dumb as I thought you were." He laughed.

"I beg your pardon?!" I felt insulted.

"Don't talk to her that way Len." Kaito said quietly.

"Okay, okay. Some more questions Miku?"

I thought for a while then said. "How about my co-workers, are they like you?"

"Almost all of them except Reiki though he knows what we are and understands what we need. He is actually the one in charge of the meat orders coming in our restaurant."

_Reiki, _I thought, _that's why he seems so different._

"Any more questions?" Len asked.

"How about Kaito, is he like you too?"

"Well, I think he better tell you himself. Gotta run, still got a restaurant to manage." He left with a smile.

When we were left alone, I felt the tension building between us. To break it, I asked, "So, you wanna tell me?"

He stared at me for a moment then said, "We better talk inside the car, I'll just ask Len to let this day be your day-off."

"Wait," I hesitated_, I don't want to be there with a shrimp!_ "what about shri---, I mean that lady in your car?"

"What lady?" he asked me, confused.

"The lady wearing a red minidress, I saw her in your car a while ago."

"Oh, you mean Luka? Well, she won't mind." Kaito smiled.

"Maybe we can talk some other time," I said steadily, hoping her voice will convey the emotions that were created by his smile.

"Are you scared of her?" he asked out of the blue.

"Hell no! Why would I?" I answered hotly.

"Nothing. Just a thought."

I was about to answer back when I heard a sultry voice behind us. It was the shrimp!

"Kaito baby, who is she?" she asked sweetly, but her eyes betrayed her true emotions.

"Uhm Luka, this is Miku, she's my friend..." Kaito answered nervously.

_Luka, where did I hear that name? hmmmmm…._

"Oh, nice to meet you Miku," Her smile was saccharine sweet.

"Nice to meet you too," I smiled back fakely. "Can I ask you what's your full name?"

"Sure, Megurine Luka, why?" she asked.

And then it hit me, _that's why she looks so familiar_, I smirked at her.

"Don't you remember me Luka? I'm Hatsune Miku."

Kaito seemed surprised "You two know each other?"

"I do know her. I just don't know if she remembers me."

Luka looked dumbstruck. And then she smiled that you-can't-scare-me kind of smile. "Miku? Is that really you? It has been a long time since I saw you.

I looked at her then back to Kaito, "Is she your girlfriend? Well, as early as now, I would have to say my condolences; she's nothing but a shrimp."

I looked at them one last time and then walked out.

*****************

Why is Miku angry at Luka? It seems the two had a past. And who is Megurine Luka in Kaito's life? Find out in the next chapters! Btw, thank you for reading.. Please review, and subscribe if you liked it. Thanks again :D


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**POV: Kaito**

"Kaito baby, what are you still doing there?" he heard Luka ask him.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. I was just looking for something." He replied absentmindedly as he watched Miku storm back to the restaurant.

But Luka obviously didn't believe him. "If you're so worried about her, go get her." She turned around and drove his car without him.

He sighed before walking back to the restaurant.

**Normal Pov**

_*Inside the restaurant kitchen_*

"Hi Miku, need help?" Reiki offered.

"Hey Reiki, no it's okay. I'm perfectly fine." Miku refused, smiling apologetically as she lifted the orders on her hands.

"Okay." He muttered, then out of the blue, "Miku, do you want to have dinner with me some time?" Reiki smiled uncertainly.

Miku smiled. "Sure, anytime."

He smiled back and said, "Will tonight be alright?"

"NO, she has plans for tonight." A voice from behind spoke.

She turned around and saw Kaito standing by the doorway of the kitchen.

"Mr. Shion, good morning," Reiki greeted him politely.

"Good morning, Reiki." He answered back politely. "And to you too Miku."

"Good morning Sir," Miku greeted back nervously.

"Shouldn't you be attending your work?" Kaito asked with an edge in his voice.

"Uh, yes sir. I'll go back now. See you later Miku." He smiled then went back to work.

"I'm gonna go now too sir. Enjoy your day." She was about to turn her back when she heard him speak.

"Aren't you going to take my order?" Smiling, he motioned her to come with him with his index finger.

Breathing deeply, she followed him.

"Sir, where are you taking me?" She asked a little while later when she noticed he has no intention of sitting on a table and ordering.

"Were going on a date." He stopped short, looked at her and smiled.

_Lord, let him smile like that one more time and I swear I'm gonna kiss him_, she thought.

"Well?" He asked when he noticed that I had no intentions of moving.

"I'm not going with you anywhere with that Luka." She retorted.

"Luka already left using my car. And what's up with you and Luka anyway?"

"Why don't you ask her? She's supposed to be your girlfriend."

"My girlfriend? What makes you say that?" Kaito answered, seemingly amused.

"She called you baby, and judging from the way she drapes her arm over you, well, she definitely acts like your girlfriend."

To her dismay, he replied. "You're right."

Before he could say anything, she answered back. "So what are doing here?! You go out and run for your girlfriend. Such an insensitive guy!"

Kaito laughed, surprisingly. "Hey, I haven't finished my statement yet. I was about to tell you that you're right, she DOES act like my girlfriend but there's nothing going on between us okay? Chill."

Embarassed, she said, "Oh, okay. Where are we going?" She smiled uncertainly.

"Where do you wanna go?"

"You decide."

"Okay." Kaito grinned, pleased to be given the control.

_After a while…_

"Welcome to my small house." Kaito gestured when they reached his bungalow.

"Are you kidding me? Small? You call this small? This is 3 times as large as our house!" She mused.

"Okay then. Welcome to my not-so-small-not-so-big house," he said, leading her to the foyer.

"Can I get you anything, juice or coffee?" he asked.

Feeling mighty small inside his home, she said. "Coffee will do, uhm, can I sit down?"

"Sure please sit. Coffee it is then, I'll be back in a flash." And then he was gone.

Looking around, she noticed some picture frames on top of the grand piano_. Kaito's baby pictures_, she thought. There's the cute little Kaito naked in the tub. The adolescent Kaito looking sulky beside a girl, who was grinning so wide you could barely see her eyes.

"Luka…." She mumbled the moment she recognized who she was.

"Yes, that's Luka and me when she was 14 and I was 16." Kaito said from behind her.

"Gosh, do you always do that?" She complained after gathering her composure.

"Do what?" he asked.

"Come in silently and surprise people. Talk all of a sudden when they think their alone." She looked at him accusingly.

"Well, not to everyone. Just to some people whom I love teasing." He grinned.

Miku rolled her eyes. "So, are you like them?"

"Like who?" He answered back, faking innocence though the amusement in his eyes betrayed what he was trying to do.

"Stop beating around the bush, Kaito. What I mean is, are you a Zombie too?" she replied annoyed.

"You can say that." He shrugged and drank his coffee.

Confused, she asked. "What do you mean?"

"I'm considered as a _Dimidium Cruor_ or a half blood. My mother was the Princess of the NorthDead kingdom while my father was a mortal. Because their relationship was forbidden, my mother gave me to my father after she gave birth to me. I never knew about my true blood until my 10th birthday when I noticed that I was craving for fresh red meat. I told my father about it, frightened maybe I was crazy. So there, my father told me everything and after that nothing stayed the same."

"Why?"

"After I learned about my real blood, the Elders of the NorthDeath kingdom summoned my father. He, my father, was excited because he thought maybe they're going to let him see my mother. But on his way to the kingdom, a group of Undead rebels ambushed the caravan his in. They killed him, right then and there." His voice was starting to crack.

"Hey, maybe now's not the right time. We can continue this talk when you're ready." She interrupted; scared he was going to cry.

"No, I've been keeping this for a very long time already. So, back to the story, after my father was killed, they took me and assigned Mr. Shion to take care of me. So here I am now."

"Oh." Was all she could say.

"So, it's your turn." He smiled through blurry eyes. What's up with you and Luka?"

She took a deep breath and told him about what happened 2 years ago.

******************

Whooo! Third Chapter. Thanks for reading :D please review and rate. thanks again :D


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Luka and I used to be the best of friends. Long story short, she stole my long-time boyfriend from me." Miku stated with a sigh.

"Oh, that's heavy. How?" Kaito said.

"Well, she went to his house one day and told him she saw me and her boyfriend making out. She feigned crying and clung to him like a vine. And since he was alone at home and Miku was such a pretty girl so yeah, something happened." She sat down and looked at Kaito.

"You sure there's nothing going on between you two?" She clarified.

"Nothing. Cross my heart." Kaito replied and even gestured the statement. Miku found it cute.

"Okay, so now that you knew that, what are we going to do then?" She said after a while.

"You want something to do?? Hmmmm??" Kaito said seductively.

_Gosh, my knees are weak._ "Not in the way you're suggesting," She smiled uncertainly.

He feigned innocence. "I wasn't suggesting anything, I was just asking you." He laughed. "Come on, you wanna go to the amusement park?" He said and helped me get up.

"Well, okay." She agreed and smiled.

* * *

"You wanna try the Ferris wheel?" Kaito suggested after trying the roller coaster.

"Hell, my world's still spinning, later." Miku replied, swaying. _My head, aaargh!  
_

"Is it spinning because of me?" He grinned boyishly.

"As if??!! Sorry to burst your ego but no. That damn roller coaster made my stomach turn. But it was worth it." She said, grinning.

"Yeah, it was. Very worth it." He stated, staring at her intently.

"Uhhh, why are you staring at me?" Miku asked consciously. _Damn, why does he have to be so fricking gorgeous?  
_

"Nothing. I think you look so pretty." Kaito replied then looked away.

"Ugh, do I have to say thank you?" She said.

"Naaaah, it's okay. I think you knew that already anyway."

"Knew what? That I'm pretty? Of course!"

"No," He laughed. "you knew already that I knew that you are thankful."

"Huh?"

"Nevermind."

After resting for a while, they tried every ride the park has until they got tired.

"You know, this has been the happiest day of my life since my father died." Kaito blurted out of the blue while they were eating ice cream.

"Really?" Miku said, trying hard not to feel ecstatic.

"Yeah, do you wanna know why?" He looked at her.

"Sure."

"Because I'm with you."

Miku felt herself blush. She tried to look away but instead she looked at Kaito's eyes and then down his lips.

"Don't look at me like that or I'll think that you want me to kiss you." He laughed.

"What if I really want to?" She challenged but Kaito can see uncertainty in her eyes.

"Well, try me." He swallowed whole his already melted ice cream and looked at Miku. _God, she looks so tempting, _he thought. He held her chin and tilted his head to kiss her.

Meanwhile, Miku swore the whole world can hear her heartbeat. She tried to act calm but failed. How can she when she was about to have her first kiss?? She closed her eyes and waited until Kaito's lips touched hers. It was a gentle kiss. Sweet and subtle, as if he was scared he's going to hurt her. That gave Miku confidence and parted her lips to let him in. The kiss then became deep and probing. Miku heard herself moan. When she felt as though she was reaching the top, Kaito broke the kiss.

"Let's stop now before it goes somewhere." He said, smiling.

"Yeah," Miku looked down, feeling embarrassed.

"Hey, there's no reason to be embarrassed, honey. You were great, considering it was your first kiss." He said.

Miku was alarmed. How did he know?

"Because." Kaito looked meaningfully.

"You can read my mind???" She asked, amazed.

"As a matter of fact yes. I don't know with the others but I can. I think it's one of the perks of being a half blood."

"Oh." Was all she can say.

"Oh, and I heard what you said about Luka when we were inside my car." He smiled.

"Don't remind me of that." She blushed at the memory. _He really IS dangerous_, she thought. And then she remembered Kaito can read her mind.

"I am?" He exclaimed, genuinely astonished.

"I mean, dangerously attractive," She laughed nervously.

"Uh-huh. I know that already. But," He peered closely at me, "Is there something more?"

Miku hesitated. "Nothing, nothing more." She said.

"Okay." Kaito smiled then kissed her. She kissed him back but she felt something was wrong. This kiss deepened and when she tasted blood, she pushed him away. She felt her lips and found out there was a small wound.

Kaito, on the other hand, was still savoring the blood that he tasted when he saw Miku looking at him. _Such meat, fresh blood, raw meat. _He tried to prowl on her, feeling the hunger that came from the very core of his being.

Miku was shocked. She just saw the other side of Kaito. The "Undead" side. He prowled on her but she acted fast and ran before he had the chance to devour her. She ran and ran all the way home. The day was almost perfect. _Almost_. She sighed.

Kaito was taken aback by his actions. _What's happening to me??_ So this is how those Zombies feel. That day was almost perfect. Especially with the kiss. _God, what have I done????_

_******************  
Fourth. :D Please review :PP and can you suggest anything for the ending?? hahaha =)) thank again :D_


End file.
